Let's Play at Saving Money
"Let's Play Saving Money" is the 31st episode of the third season of Kaeloo, and 135th of the series overall. Synopsis The main four try to reduce the amount of money spent on the show's budget. Plot The episode starts with the main four playing a Les Misérables themed game. Suddenly, Kaeloo gets a phone call from the show’s director, who explains that they went over the animation budget for the episode and need to save more money. Mr. Cat is enraged that the director has a yacht, three houses, and a troupe of dancing girls, but he won’t cut down any of those costs to help the show. The narrator announces the title of the episode, but before he can finish, he is informed that he has been laid off to cut down on costs. Kaeloo laments the fact that the showrunners are prioritizing money over artistic creativity, but Mr. Cat says that they must make a decision on what to do. First, they get rid of the special effects. Then, they get rid of the props. Finally, Mr. Cat says, they should also get rid of the voice actors - especially Kaeloo’s, since she talks too much. Kaeloo angrily transforms at this statement, but immediately de-transforms back because the director also told her not to transform since it would scare the younger viewers. Stumpy realizes that with no props, special effects, or voice actors, the show has no substance at all. Kaeloo assures him that they will be able to make something anyway. The main four use figurines of themselves to create a highly confusing silent episode: Kaeloo and Mr. Cat gaze at each other, Kaeloo runs to Mr. Cat, Quack Quack gets angry, Mr. Cat is sent flying into the air, Stumpy explodes, and Kaeloo transforms and chases Mr. Cat around. Kaeloo says that the episode was very cheap to film, but Mr. Cat points out that it was incomprehensible and didn’t make sense at all. Stumpy wants to see more episodes anyway, just to see if Kaeloo and Mr. Cat’s characters will become a couple or not. Stumpy comes up with another idea: the camera zooms in on everyone’s faces really close so they don’t have to show body movements. Mr. Cat thinks they should cut down on Quack Quack’s yogurt spending instead. Stumpy suggests that he can take over as the narrator so nobody else has to talk. Kaeloo runs up with a contract, saying that the show has been saved; she signed a contract with the Sausage Company, which agreed to sponsor them on the condition that they say that "sausages are a delight" as often as possible. The scene cuts to the main four re-enacting Les Misérables again, but now they’re randomly putting sausages in the plot. Eventually, they forget about the plot entirely and Kaeloo, Stumpy, and Quack Quack dive into a pile of sausages and fighting each other for them. Just then, the director calls Kaeloo to tell her to bring the main four to his office. The main four start to panic, realizing that their behavior wasn’t exactly child-friendly and they might be in trouble. The main four go to the director’s office. Before he can speak, they show him some positive messages they got on social media, which they use as proof that everyone loves them. The director, however, assures them that they aren’t fired. On the contrary, he loves their idea, and several more companies have asked to be featured on the show, so they get an unlimited budget. The final scene shows the a very well-animated scene with a lot of special effects. Every few seconds, the characters pause to say the slogan of a company who is sponsoring them. Kaeloo is happy that they have the money to do what they want, but she fears that the episodes are now being derailed by the intense advertising. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Mr. Cat Supporting Characters * Quack Quack Minor Characters * Eugly * Serguei * Sheep Trivia * This is the second episode where the main four assume that they are being fired for getting in trouble with the management, the first being "Let's Play Job Interview". * This episode parodies product placement in TV shows. * When the main four use figurines to make their own version of the show, the cat and the frog in the show appear to be in love, and Stumpy says he wants the cat and the frog in their show to become a couple. This is a reference to how Kaeloo and Mr. Cat have crushes on each other, and most fans of Kaeloo want Kaeloo and Mr. Cat to become an official couple. * The main four are depicted playing a game based on Les Miserables. * The title card narrator's name is revealed to be Bernard. Gallery Kaeloo About to Become Bad Kaeloo.png Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes with Eugly as a Minor Character